In typical surveillance systems one or more sensor devices are used to capture/respond to particular conditions, changes or occurrences. Signals from the sensors devices are provided to a monitoring unit to indicate the particular condition, change or occurrence. When the monitoring unit receives these signals, an alert may be generated to advise of the detected condition/change. In the case where the sensor is, for example, an imager, such as a video camera, the signal from the sensor may be presented for display in real time on a display device and/or recorded to a recycling recording device, such as a linear video tape recorder.
Other than recording information to a recording device, no data concerning the change, condition or occurrence is collected or otherwise generated. Thus, the ability to analyze/evaluate the change, condition or occurrence is very limited. Further, the ability to take appropriate or necessary action for a given situation is also limited. In general, unless a party is available at the monitoring station to receive the alert or view information on a display; very little analysis of the condition, change or occurrence is possible. Further, the meaning or relation of the condition, change or occurrence with respect to past or future conditions, changes or occurrences is not considered or otherwise taken into account by the typical surveillance system.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.